4 Oktober
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Twoshots, completed. "Teto no koto ga," Ted mulai berbicara, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Teto tadi, menatapnya dengan serius. "Daisuki dayo." Slight-Incest, OOC. Otanjoubi omeTEDDOu!
1. Chapter 1

**4 Oktober**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya  
**

**UTAUloid © Creator masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Pagi hari yang cerah di VocaUtau Mansion. Di dalam sebuah kamar, kamar Kasane Ted lebih tepatnya, tampak bishounen berambut panjang itu yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju kalender di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Hah…" Ted menghela nafas begitu melihat kalender hari ini.

Hari Senin tanggal 4 Oktober.

Hari yang paling tidak diinginkan Ted.

Srek

"Kuso…" gumamnya pelan, menyobek lembaran kalender sebelumnya dan membuangnya.

Hari Senin pertama di bulan Oktober. Hari di mana ia selalu memulai aktivitasnya yang melelahkan. Hari di mana ia tidak menyanyi sehari penuh. Pekerjaannya di hari itu hanyalah melayani para VocaUtau lainnya seharian dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Yah, bisa dibilang, ia menjadi pembantu di hari itu.

"Padahal aku 'kan bukan pembantu," gerutu Ted kesal. Menghela nafas, Ted lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengikat rambutnya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" sapa Kaito riang begitu memasuki 'ruang keluarga' VocaUtau.

"Ohayou." sapa Meito cuek, sibuk dengan acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Ne, di mana Ted?" tanya Kikaito yang berjalan di belakang Kaito.

"Nggak tahu." jawab Meito cuek.

"Ara~ Mungkin Ted-san belum bangun?" tebak Kaiko asal.

"Hontou! ?" tanya Kaito dengan mata berbinar-binar, kelihatannya senang. "Berarti, aku bangun lebih pagi darinya!" serunya bangga dengan ekspresi wajah bodoh. "Kai-chan, siapkan seribu bungkus aisu rasa nasi merah! Aniki tersayangmu menang dari si kacamata itu!" Kaito lalu menari-nari dengan gajenya, sukses membuat yang lainnya ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Bakaito…" gumam Miku pelan.

"Siapa bilang kau bangun lebih pagi dariku?" tanya Ted yang muncul dari balik dapur tiba-tiba, terdengar nada kesal di suaranya. "Aku tadi sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kau yang bangun paling siang." katanya, membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa buah piring di atasnya.

"Nandayo! ?" tanya Kaito syok. "Bohong!"

"Pfft…" Sementara itu, Akaito dan Meiko tampak sedang menahan tawa.

"Me-chan dan Akai jahat!" seru Kaito, nangis lebay. "Kai-kun 'kan lagi sedih, masa' diketawain! ?"

"…" Ted cuma diam, tidak mempedulikan Kaito. Ia sibuk menata piring-piring tersebut di atas meja.

"Bukan kau, Bakaito Kedua!" ujar Meiko.

"Benar. Bukan kau, Kaito!" timpal Akaito. "Tapi Ted!" Akaito menunjuk Ted.

"Kenapa denganku?" tanya Ted bingung.

"Kau pakai celemek seperti itu, jadi mirip cewek!" Akaito mulai tertawa. "Gyahaha! Ted cantik deh!"

"…" Ted diam, men-death glare Akaito dengan senyum ala setannya.

Akaito seakan menciut. "G-gomen…" ucapnya pelan.

"Kau bodoh sih." gumam Taito pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Apa kau bilang! ? Kubunuh kau nanti!" bentak Akaito.

Sementara itu, Taito malah bersiul, pura-pura tidak mendengar Akaito.

Drap drap drap

"Ted-saaan!" panggil Mako tiba-tiba, berlari menuruni tangga sambil menangis.

"Magho?" Sora yang sedang mengunyah roti kare-nya pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tadi dengan bingung. "Hagha hafa?"

"Ngomong yang benar, Sora!" Sara menjitak pelan kepala Sora.

"Igghe!"

Drap drap drap

"Mako-chan! Itu bukan aku!" seru suara lainnya, Makoto―yang berlari menyusul Mako di belakangnya.

"Bohong!" tangisan Mako makin menjadi-jadi, ia berlari mendekati Ted.

"Hah…" Ted―yang sudah selesai menata piring-piring―menghela nafas. Menoleh pada Mako, ia bertanya, "Doushite, Ma―"

Bruk!

Belum sempat Ted menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Mako sudah memeluk―menubruk―nya.

"Ma-Mako! ?"

"Mako-chan, bukan aku yang mengambil shuriken-mu!" ujar Makoto lagi, berlari menghampiri Ted dan Mako. "Percayalah!"

"Bohong! Bohong!" Mako lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Ted dan memukul-mukul dada Makoto―masih sambil menangis. "Ted-san, Makoto-kun jahaaat!" adunya seraya menoleh pada Ted.

"T-Ted! Bukan aku kok!" Makoto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang bisa main shuriken 'kan cuma aku dan Makoto-kun!" tegas Mako, masih ngambek. "Jadi, kemungkinannya cuma Makoto-kun yang ngambil! Itu 'kan shuriken kesayanganku!"

"Wah… Mako-dono ngambek lagi, gozaru…" ujar Gakupo pelan.

"Hah… Mereka ribut lagi…" Miku memijat keningnya, pusing dengan perang Makoto-Mako yang terjadi minimal dua kali seminggu ini. "Lebih baik aku menonton acara sumo seharian penuh."

"Mako," panggil Ted pusing. "Makoto nggak pernah berbohong padamu 'kan…" tanyanya―mungkin lebih tepatnya, ujarnya.

"Nggak pernah sih…" Mako menghapus air matanya. "Tapi 'kan―"

"Sudah jelas itu bukan aku!" kilah Makoto lagi. "Aku 'kan nggak tertarik sama shuriken, Mako-chan! Aku lebih tertarik dengan katana!"

"Bohong!"

"Berisik!" teriak Neru kesal.

"Ah, g-gomennasai!"

"Hah…" Ted menghela nafas lagi. "Gumo! Mikuo!" panggilnya seraya menoleh pada dua orang itu.

"Eh? Ada apa, Ted-san?" tanya Gumo yang sedang bermain PS3 dengan Mikio.

"Apa?" respon Mikuo yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

"Kembalikan shuriken-nya Mako," ujar Ted, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kalian berdua yang menyembunyikannya."

"E-eh! ?" Gumo dan Mikuo kaget. _'Da-dari mana dia tahu! ?'_ batin mereka berdua.

"Eh? Gumo-kun dan Mikuo-kun?" Mako menoleh pada mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua yang―"

"Kaliaaan!" teriak Makoto kesal, berlari menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Gara-gara kalian, aku jadi ribut dengan Mako-chaaan!"

"G-gomen!" ujar Gumo ketakutan.

"Go-gomen…" Mikuo menunduk minta maaf, takut melihat kemarahan Makoto yang seperti 'oni'.

"Huwaaa! Kalian jahat!"

"Gomenna… Itu ide Mikuo sih…" sahut Gumo pelan.

"G-gomen… Aku kembalikan deh…" Mikuo lalu beranjak dari posisi tidur-tidurannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hmph!" dengus Mako kesal. Mako lalu menoleh pada Ted dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Arigatou ne, Ted-san!"

"Ya," respon Ted singkat. Bishounen berkacamata itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berkata kepada yang lainnya, "Kalian, cepat habiskan sarapannya. Jangan cuma diam saja sambil nonton 'drama' tadi."

"Ah, hai!"

"Hah…" Ted menghela nafas lagi. Kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencari sosok 'tuan putri'nya. "… Di mana dia?"

"Eh? 'Dia'?" tanya Meiko bingung. "Siapa maksudmu, Ted?"

"Si 'tuan putri' ya?" tanya Ron. "Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke rumah Master-sama."

"Ke rumah Master-sama?" tanya Ted heran, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang dia ada urusan apa dengan Master-sama?"

"Nggak tahu juga sih," kali ini, Ruko yang menjawab. "Tapi katanya, dia ada urusan yang sangat penting dengan Master-sama."

"Iya," timpal Miku. "Sepertinya sangat penting. Teleponku saja nggak diangkatnya." ujarnya lagi, menunjukkan Ted daftar 'panggilan keluar' di handphone-nya. Tertulis nama 'テトちゃん' (Teto-chan) sebanyak tujuh kali.

"Aneh ya…" gumam Rin pelan. "Teto nee-chan 'kan pasti selalu mengangkat panggilan di handphone-nya."

"Hm~" Len mengangguk pelan. "Nggak seperti biasanya. Aku jadi khawatir…"

"E-eh?" Momo tampak terkejut. "Ng-nggak mungkin terjadi apa-apa pada Teto-chan 'kan?" tanyanya cemas.

"Momo-chan, jangan membuatku makin khawatir!" seru Miku takut.

"G-gomennasai…" respon Momo pelan.

"Semoga nggak terjadi apa-apa padanya…" gumam Kaiko khawatir.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja," ujar Defoko, berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya yang lain. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya―digodain om-om mesum misalnya," Defoko lalu menatap tajam Karasu dan Tsubame, sukses membuat dua orang 'bermasalah' itu merinding seketika. "Teto pasti bisa menghajarnya. Dia 'kan mempunyai 'drill attack'." lanjutnya lagi.

"Kuharap juga begitu," Luka ikutan nimbrung, ikut menatap tajam Tsubame dan Karasu. "Dia bertampang Loli begitu sih. Bahaya…"

"Kenapa kalian berdua seakan-akan menyalahkan kami! ?" tanya Tsubame dan Karasu, nyaris nangis. Entah kesal atau apa.

"Tsubame-san playboy mesum, Karasu-san Lolicon," jawab Koe dengan tidak berperasaannya. "Makanya, kalian berdua yang pantas dicurigakan."

"Hidoi!"

"Iya. Lagipula, kalian berdua 'kan yang terakhir kali bersama Teto-san." timpal Taya.

"Tapi jangan menyalahkan kami dong!"

"…" Ted cuma diam, menatapi pertengkaran bodoh itu._ 'Dia―Semoga dia baik-baik saja…'_ batinnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tenang dan tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya, Ted-lah yang paling mengkhawatirkan Teto.

"Daijoubu yo," ujar Dell tiba-tiba, menepuk pelan pundak Ted dari belakang. "Aku dan Haku akan pergi mencarinya. Kau tenang saja."

"… Dell?"

"D-daijoubu desu, Ted-san," ujar Haku yang berada di belakang Dell. "Aku… Aku akan mencari Teto-san, bersama Dell…" Haku kemudian tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan Ted.

"… Baiklah…" jawab Ted, memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kalian juga, jangan sampai kenapa-napa."

"Hn, tenang saja," Dell lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar sembari memakai sepatunya. "Ayo, Haku."

"H-hai!"

Klek

Blam!

Pintu pun ditutup kembali, Ted menghela nafas lagi.

"Ada apa, Ted?" tanya Eiichi―yang sedang merapikan meja―heran. "Kau sudah banyak menghela nafas hari ini."

"Aku cuma…" Ted menjawab, menundukkan kepalanya. _'Mengkhawatirkannya…'_ "Sedikit kelelahan…"

"Oh," respon Eiichi. "Kalau begitu, kau istirahat saja." Eiichi lalu menepuk pelan pundak Ted. "Biar aku, Shin, Sora, dan Eiji yang mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai pembantu."

"Waaai! Membantu Ted nii-chan!" seru Eiji girang.

"Ecchi! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut! ?" tanya Sora dan Shin berbarengan, kesal.

"Eiji, bela kami, kakak angkatmu dong!" pinta Shin.

"Aku nggak inget kalau kalian itu kakak angkatku deh…" respon Eiji, sweatdropped.

"… Salah sendiri kalian berdua selalu memanggilku 'Ecchi'." balas Eiichi dengan senyum sarcastic-nya.

_'E-Eiichi-san marah…' _batin yang lainnya ngeri.

"Ha-hai, wakatta!" jawab Sora dan Shin kemudian, kelihatannya ketakutan.

"Nah, kau dengar 'kan, Ted?" tanya Eiichi sambil tersenyum pada Ted. "Kau istirahat saja."

"Eh, demo―"

"Sudah, Ted nii-chan santai saja!" Eiji lalu mendorong Ted duduk di atas sofa. "Nggak usah khawatir!" ujarnya lagi sembari mengacungkan jari jempolnya pada Ted, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Yosh! Kerja bakti dimulai!" seru Kaiga Sen tiba-tiba yang sudah memegang kain pel di tangan kanannya.

"Sen-nee?"

"Aku juga akan membantu!" Sara ikutan nimbrung, mengambil beberapa piring kotor dan memberikannya pada Sora.

"Ka-kalian…"

"Nah, tenang saja, Ted," kata Sora, menepuk pelan pundak Ted. "Aku akan melakukan pekerjaanmu," katanya lagi, tersenyum. "… Meskipun nggak niat sih…" Sora menambahkan dengan suara pelan dan ekspresi wajah nggak niat.

"A-ahaha…" Ted tertawa garing, bingung mau menanggapi bagaimana. Tersenyum kecil, Ted lalu berkata, "Arigatou, min―"

"Uwaaa! Shin no baka!" teriak Sen tiba-tiba. "Itu 'kan kain pel, bukan untuk membersihkan jendela!"

"―na…?" Ted mengernyitkan dahinya dengan heran begitu mendengar suara Sen tadi.

"'Kan sama-sama kain!" balas Shin. "Masa' bodo deh. Toh, yang penting sudah kubersihkan!"

Drap drap drap

"Eiji! Kembalikan negi-kuuu!" teriak Miku, berlari mengejar Eiji.

"Gyaaa! Aisu-kuuu!" Kaito ikutan berteriak.

"Sampah harus dibuang ke tempatnya!" ujar Eiji dengan polosnya.

"Yuki juga mau bantu!" Yuki yang tadi memperhatikan Eiji lalu mengambil beberapa barang dan berlari mengikuti Eiji.

"Aku juga!" timpal Rin dan Len berbarengan.

Drap drap drap

"Yuki! Itu botol sake-ku!" Meiko berlari mengejar Yuki.

"Uwaaa! Itu cabeku! Kembalikan, anak nakal!" omel Akaito.

"Ahaha!" tawa Rin dan Len riang.

"Rin! Kembalikan maguro-ku!" teriak Luka kesal.

"Nasu-chan sayaaang! Len-donooo!" jerit Gakupo.

"…" Ted sweatdropped.

Prang!

"Uwah! Pecah!" seru Sora dari arah dapur.

Ted yang penasaran dengan suara itu pun mengintip ke dalam dapur.

"Sora no baka! Itu piring ketiga yang kau pecahkan!" omel Sara yang sedang mencuci piring. "Mengelap piring 'kan lebih mudah daripada mencuci piring!"

"'Kan masih basah, jadi licin!" Sora―yang mendapat tugas mengelap piring yang baru selesai dicuci―ngeles.

"Kalian! Cepat minggir dari sini!" seru Eiichi yang sekarang sedang membersihkan lantai dengan vacuum cleaner.

"Kau saja yang minggir." ucap Luki dengan santainya. Sukses mendapat sambutan tawa yang meriah dari yang lainnya dan membuat Eiichi semakin kesal.

"Cepat menyingkir dari sini atau kugebuk kalian satu-satu dengan vacuum cleaner ini!"

"Hah…" Ted menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kekacauan itu. "Kalian…" panggilnya pelan. "Hah… Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya… Kalian lakukan saja sesuatu yang lain."

"Eh? Tapi―"

"Kalian makin merepotkanku kalau begini…" Ted lalu menundukkan kepalanya, kelihatannya pasrah. _'Apalagi, dia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali…'_

"Lalu, kami ngapain dong?" tanya Eiji. "Aku 'kan juga mau membantu Ted nii-chan!"

"…" Ted diam, berpikir sebentar, "Kalian ke supermarket saja. Beli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam," jawabnya kemudian. "Pakai uang kalian sendiri."

"Wah, pas sekali!" seru Shin riang.

"Eh? Pas?" tanya Ted bingung.

"Nanti 'kan―Nggh!" Shin yang hendak menjawab, dibekep Eiichi tiba-tiba.

"?" Ted menatap mereka dengan bingung. "Nanti kenapa?"

"A-ahaha! Bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Sora panik. Menoleh pada Sara dan Sen, ia lalu berkata sambil berjalan menuju pintu, "Sara-chan, Sen, kita pergi sekarang yuk!"

"Hai!"

Klek

"Ja, mata ne, Tekkun sayang~" pamit Sora, tersenyum jahil.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!"

"Ehehe~"

Blam!

"Hah…" Ted lalu membalikkan tubuhnya―melihat keadaan di ruang keluarga tersebut.

Kacau total. Seperti kapal pecah.

Ada beberapa 'korban' yang masih menangis karena barang-barang kesayangan mereka yang dibuang, Yuki, Rin, dan Len yang sedang mengobrak-abrik ruangan, dan beberapa VocaUtau lain yang sibuk tidur-tiduran, bermalas-malasan, dan sebagainya.

_'Ini pasti akan melelahkan…'_

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Akhirnya, setelah berhasil mengusir para VocaUtau dari ruang keluarga itu dan merapikan―juga membersihkan―ruangan tersebut, Ted tersenyum bangga. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai sekarang.

"Yak, selesai." gumamnya pelan. Ted lalu mengelap keringatnya dan menengok ke arah jam dinding. _'Jam setengah dua siang…'_ batinnya. "Aneh… Sora dan yang lainnya masih belum pulang…" gumamnya lagi.

VocaUtau yang lain pergi jalan-jalan―sebenarnya terpaksa, karena 'diusir' Ted. Itu bisa ia maklumi kalau mereka belum pulang. Tapi, Sora dan yang lainnya? Itu aneh, berbelanja 'kan biasanya tidak memakan waktu sampai tiga jam lebih.

"Teto…" gumam Ted lagi, menghela nafas, menoleh keluar jendela. "Ritsu bilang, dia pergi ke rumah Master-sama sejak jam tujuh pagi. Tapi dia masih belum kembali sampai sekarang…"

Tes tes tes

"Ng?"

Zraaash…

Hujan.

"Hujan?" Ted lalu segera menuju halaman dan mengangkat jemuran sebelum basah.

Drap drap drap

Sruk!

"Huff… Tepat waktu…"

Setelah meletakkan jemuran tersebut di dalam sebuah keranjang besar untuk menaruh pakaian, Ted duduk di atas sofa, beristirahat.

"…" Laki-laki berkacamata itu lalu merogoh saku celananya, mencari handphone-nya. Kemudian, ia mengetik sesuatu di contacts-nya, sampai muncul nama 'テト' (Teto). Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ted langsung menekan tombol hijau di handphone-nya.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Dengan sabar, ia menunggu nada sambungnya.

Tapi sayang, panggilannya tidak dijawab. Missed call.

"… Teto…" Ted jadi semakin khawatir. Ia pun terus menghubungi Teto.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Kira-kira sepuluh kali kemudian, Teto baru mengangkat panggilannya.

"… Tecchan?" ujar suara di seberang sana, Kasane Teto.

"Teto!" seru Ted spontan. "Kau di mana? Aku―"

"Aku… Aku benci Tecchan!" sela Teto, sedikit membentak.

"A-apa…?" Ted kaget. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Teto berkata seperti itu padanya. "A-apa maksudmu, Te―"

"Aku benci Tecchan! Tecchan jahat!" sela Teto lagi, suaranya terdengar semakin tinggi.

"Teto!"

"T-Tecchan… Hidoi…" Kali ini, suaranya melemah, kedengarannya seperti akan menangis. "… Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana…"

"Teto, aku―Apa aku ada salah padamu?" tanya Ted pelan, berusaha menenangkan Teto.

"Pokoknya, aku nggak mau melihat Tecchan lagi!"

"Te―"

Tuuut…

Panggilan terputus.

"Kkh…" geram Ted, kesal dan pasrah. "… Aku salah apa padanya?" Ted lalu menekan tombol merah di handphone-nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di dekat sofa tempat ia duduk.

Ted lalu mengubah posisinya di atas sofa, tidur-tiduran dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Menatap ke langit-langit, Ted lalu berpikir, _'Jangan-jangan… Gara-gara kemarin…'_

.

.

_Tok tok tok_

_Teto mengetuk pintu kamar Ted. Sebuah senyum riang terlukis di wajahnya. "Tecchan, buka pintunya dong~" ujarnya riang._

_Klek_

_Pintu lalu dibuka, menampakkan Ted yang tampak kelelahan. "Ada apa, Teto?" tanyanya pelan._

_"Tecchan, besok kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Teto riang. "Berdua saja. Hanya aku dan Tecchan!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Ehehe…" Teto tersenyum manis. "Besok 'kan―"_

_"Tidak bisa, Teto!" jawab Ted tegas. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini secepat mungkin dan menyerahkannya pada Master-sama!"_

_"Ta-tapi, ini 'kan hari Minggu, Tecchan! Harusnya, Tecchan 'kan nggak bekerja!" ujar Teto, menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Lagipula, besok―"_

_"Teto, dengar," Ted menyela ucapan Teto. "Ini sudah jam setengah duabelas malam. Kau tidur saja. Kita bicarakan hal itu besok." Ted lalu menepuk pelan kepala Teto._

_"D-demo―"_

_"Oyasuminasai!"_

_Blam!_

_Tanpa memberi Teto kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi, Ted langsung menutup―juga mengunci―pintu kamarnya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_Dok dok dok!_

_Di luar, Teto mengetuk pintu itu semakin keras._

_"Tecchan!" panggilnya. "Kumohon, dengarkan aku! Aku―"_

_"Urusai!" seru Ted dari dalam. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidur saja, Teto!" serunya lagi, sedikit membentak._

_"T-tapi… Tapi aku mau bicara dengan Tecchan!"_

_"Diam!"_

_"Tecchan!"_

_Dok dok dok!_

_Teto terus mengetuk pintu kamar Ted. Tapi Ted sendiri tidak mempedulikannya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya._

.

.

"Iya… Pasti…" Ted meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dahinya. "Pasti gara-gara kejadian kemarin malam…"

.

.

_"Teto-san? Kenapa Anda tidur di sini? Di depan pintu kamar Ted-san?" tanya Tsubame__―__yang kebetulan lewat__―__heran._

_"A-aku―Tecchan… Tecchan ng-nggak mau m-mendengarkan u-ucapanku…" jawab Teto dengan suara gemetar, memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. "S-samui…"_

_"Hup!" Karasu membopong Teto tiba-tiba._

_"Ka-Karasu!" jerit Teto kaget. "Ya-yamete!"_

_"Di sini dingin 'kan?" tanya Karasu. "Biar kubawa kau ke kamarmu."_

_"T-tapi… Tecchan…"_

_"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja masalah itu," ujar Tsubame lembut, mengelus-elus rambut Teto. "Seorang lady tidak boleh memaksakan diri."_

.

.

Percakapan itu sempat Ted dengar sebelum akhirnya ia pergi keluar kamarnya dan menuju rumah Master untuk menyerahkan tugasnya sekitar jam dua pagi.

Teto terus menunggunya di luar selama kira-kira tiga jam. Bahkan, ia sampai tertidur depan pintu kamarnya.

"… Ore wa jitsu ni baka dana…" gumamnya pelan, memejamkan kedua matanya.

Zraaash…

Suara hujan…

Tik tik tik

Suara detik jarum jam…

Semakin lama, suara-suara itu terdengar semakin pelan di telinga Ted.

Suasana seperti ini… Pas sekali dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Gelap, sunyi, dan sedih.

"… Teto…"

Perlahan, Ted mulai tertidur.

-Tsudzuku-

**Otanjoubi omeTEDDOu -bah, plesetan gaje-, Tecchan-ku sayaaaang! XD -digebuk Tecchan-**

**Fic ini Sei ketik dalam waktu kira-kira seminggu! Banzai (?)! (****ノ°****∀°)****ノ〃  
Parah ah, Sei publish fic di hari pertama ulangan MID =w=' -Readers: Emang lu bego-  
Tapi ini demi -?- Tecchan juga! Tecchan 'kan calon pacar Sei! D: -double gebuked-**

**Gara-gara MID juga, Sei terpaksa publish fic ini diam-diam dan nggak ke Festival Jepang di Monas T.T -curcol-  
Sei punya prinsip "Demi Vocaloid, apapun bakal Sei lakukan!" -?- Makanya, Sei nekat publish diem-diem :P**

**Niatnya bikin oneshot, tapi kepanjangan, sampe 6000 words lebih =w='  
Akhirnya, Sei bikin jadi twoshots deh ==d**

**Ada slight-TsubameTetoKarasu di sini 'kan? XD -duaagh!-**


	2. Chapter 2

Brrrm!

"!"

Suara truk yang kebetulan lewat di depan VocaUtau Mansion membuat Ted terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku tertidur…" gumamnya pelan. "Hah… Aku 'kan harus menyiapkan makan malam…" gerutunya sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Jam enam sore…" Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Masih saja sepi.

"Sora dan yang lainnya masih juga belum pulang." Ted menghela nafas lagi. "Mungkin mereka nyasar," tebaknya asal. "Atau mungkin masih berteduh." Ted lalu melihat keluar jendela. "Tapi hujannya sudah reda."

Srek

"?"

Ted beranjak dari sofa dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atas pangkuannya. Sebuah jaket.

"Jaket?" gumamnya bingung. Ia mengambil jaket itu dan melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

Sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu dengan garis-garis pink-kemerahan di bagian lengannya. Di bagian dada kirinya, ada badge lambang UTAU dengan nama 'KASANE TETO' di bagian bawahnya.

"T-Teto?" ujar Ted kaget dan bingung. Ia pun segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar Teto.

Drap drap drap

"Teto!" panggilnya sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri sekali-kali. Tapi, sekeras apapun Ted memanggil, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Teto.

_'Apa dia masih marah padaku?'_ pikirnya. _'Atau mungkin… Dia pergi keluar lagi?'_

Tep

Ted menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Teto.

Ada selembar kertas yang ditempel. Di kertas itu, tertulis sesuatu.

Sret

Ted lalu mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Untuk: Kasane Ted_

_Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana!_

_Jangan cari Teto di rumah Master! Teto nggak ada di sana!_

_Dan ingat, ini bukan Kasane Teto yang menulisnya!_

_Dari: Entah siapa, yang pasti bukan Kasane Teto_

"…" Ted tertawa kecil membacanya. Bahasa yang seperti itu… Sudah jelas bahwa Teto yang menulisnya.

Srek

Ia lalu melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Tap tap tap

Ted lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan VocaUtau Mansion, menuju rumah Master.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Master, ia tidak melihat maupun bertemu dengan VocaUtau lainnya di jalan. Hanya orang-orang biasa yang ia temui. Selain itu, ia juga tidak melihat Sora dan yang lainnya di supermarket tempat biasa mereka berbelanja.

"Aneh…" ujar Ted pelan, melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Ini tidak lucu, minna." katanya yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Master.

Tap tap tap

"Master-sama!" panggil Ted begitu ia sudah sampai di dekat rumah Master. Ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Master-sama!"

Drap drap drap

"Master-sama!"

Pin-pon~

Ted menekan bel rumah Master.

"Ma―"

Klek!

"―ster…?"

Pintu rumah Master terbuka sendiri ketika Ted menekan belnya. Sepertinya Master sengaja tidak menguncinya.

Tap tap tap

"Sumimasen… Master-sama? Minna?"

Ted berjalan memasuki rumah Master sambil terus memanggilnya.

Di dalam, ruangan-ruangan tempat biasa Master dan yang lainnya berada pun kosong, membuat Ted semakin heran.

"M-Master-sama! Minna!" panggilnya, mulai berlari memeriksa seluruh ruangan.

Sudah hampir seluruh ruangan ia periksa, tapi Ted masih saja tidak menemukan VocaUtau lainnya.

"Mereka―Apa mereka meninggalkanku?"

_'Aku sendirian lagi… Sama seperti saat itu…'_

.

.

_"K-0401-T… Mulai hari ini, namamu adalah 'Kasane Ted'. Kau adalah 'kakak' Kasane Teto, UTAUloid pertama yang diciptakan. Tugasmu adalah bernyanyi, juga melindungi Kasane Teto. Apa kau mengerti?"_

_"Hai, wakatta, Master-sama…" respon UTAUloid baru itu._

_"Bagus." Master tersenyum bangga._

.

.

_'Saat pertama kali aku diciptakan…'_

.

.

_"Katanya, ada Fanmade UTAUloid yang diciptakan loh." kata Luna._

_"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Sora penasaran._

_"Kasane Ted. Katanya sih, dia akan menjadi 'kakak' Teto." jawab Luna seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya._

_"Tapi, dia 'kan Fanmade. Meskipun dia adalah 'kakak' UTAUloid yang paling terkenal dan sudah 'diadposi' Master sama, tetap saja dia tidak akan diakui sebagai 'Official UTAUloid'." ucap Mako yang baru saja kembali dari studio._

_Tep_

_"Minna, perkenalkan!" sapa Master dengan riang. Tampak ada seseorang yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakangnya._

_"Master-sama?"_

_"Dia Kasane Ted. Anggota UTAUloid baru. Semoga kalian bisa cepat akrab!" Master memperkenalkan Ted, tersenyum._

_"Ore wa Kasane Ted dayo. Yoroshiku." Ted membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan, memperkenalkan dirinya._

_"Suaranya… Cuma merendahkan pitch suara Teto-chan ya…" bisik Momo pelan._

_"Iya, menyedihkan." respon Defoko._

.

.

Drap drap drap

"Minna!" panggil Ted, masih sambil terus berlari.

_'Bahkan… Sejak pertama kali aku diciptakan, mereka semua memandang rendah diriku. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau berbicara denganku.'_

"Master-sama!"

.

.

_"Hei, hei~ Aku dengar, ada UTAUloid baru ya?" tanya Teto riang di suatu pagi. Ia baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya menyanyikan 'Uso no Utahime' bersama Miku di beberapa konser besar di luar kota. "Siapa dia? Sekarang, dia ada di mana?"_

_'Siapa? Suaranya… Suaranya lebih tinggi dari suaraku…' pikir Ted bingung._

_"Oh, Teto," sapa Defoko yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. "Berita itu cepat meluas ya…" gumamnya pelan._

_"Cepat kasih tahu aku dong, Defo-kon!" pinta Teto dengan childish-nya, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Defoko._

_"Yamete."_

_"Hai~" Teto pun langsung melepaskan Defoko._

_"Dia 'kakak'mu, Teto-san," ujar Mako seraya menunjuk ke arah Ted. "Dia di sana. Tapi dia Fanmade loh."_

_'Aku… Fanmade…?' batin Ted, agak kaget._

_"'Fanmade'?" tanya Teto bingung, memiringkan kepalanya. "'Fanmade' itu apa?"_

_"Itu berarti, suaranya berasal dari suaramu, Teto." jawab Sora._

_"Oh~ Daijoubu dayo!" respon Teto, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Ted yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan._

_"Oi, Teto―"_

_"Onii-chan ka?" tanya Teto di depan Ted, tersenyum hangat padanya. "Onii-chan, kenapa nggak bergabung dengan yang lainnya?"_

_"Aku…" Ted menatap Teto, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku cuma seorang 'Fanmade UTAUloid', bukan 'kakak'mu yang sebenarnya…" jawabnya pelan._

_"Aku nggak peduli!" seru Teto tiba-tiba, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Dulu, aku cuma seorang 'Uso no Utahime', Vocaloid palsu. Tapi, aku bisa seterkenal sekarang!" Teto lalu tersenyum lebar. "Onii-chan juga―Aku nggak peduli, Onii-chan itu fanmade atau bukan. Aku… Aku sangat bahagia, karena akhirnya aku bisa mempunyai seorang 'kakak yang sesungguhnya'!" Teto lalu memeluk Ted dengan erat. "Onii-chan ga daisuki dayo…"_

_"!"_

_Wajah Ted memerah mendengar ucapan Teto yang terakhir itu. Bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Ted pun membalas pelukan Teto._

_"I-imouto mo… D-daisuki dayo…" sahut Ted pelan, tersenyum kecil._

_"Ah, Onii-chan no namae wa nani ka?" tanya Teto setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Ted, menatapnya._

_"A-aku… Ted… Kasane Ted…" jawab Ted dengan canggung seraya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal._

_"'Ted' ya?" gumam Teto pelan, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya. "Teddo… Ted-kun… Tekkun… Ted-chan…" Teto tampak sedang berpikir dan menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti nama Ted yang ditambahkan embel-embel._

_"Eh?"_

_"… Ted-chan… Ted-chan… Tecchan…! Ya, 'Tecchan'!" seru Teto tiba-tiba, tersenyum lebar. "'Tecchan'! Imut 'kan? Boleh kupanggil Onii-chan begitu?" tanyanya, menatap Ted dengan kitten-eyes-nya._

_"H-hai…" jawab Ted dengan wajah yang semakin memerah._

_"Yosh! Tecchan!" Gadis itu lalu tersenyum lebar, memeluk leher Ted, dan mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka. "Tecchan juga, panggil saja aku 'Teto'!"_

_"… T-Teto…" ucap Ted pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari hadapan Teto._

_Teto tersenyum. Ia lalu berdiri dan menarik pelan lengan Ted, mengajaknya berkenalan dengan UTAUloid dan Vocaloid lainnya._

_"Ayo, kukenalkan Tecchan pada yang lainnya!"_

_"I-iya…"_

.

.

Saat itu, bagi Ted, Teto adalah cahayanya. Cahaya lembut yang membawanya keluar dari kesendirian―hal yang paling dibencinya.

Drap drap drap

"… Minna!" panggil Ted lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya mulai terasa panas.

Tapi saat ini, Ted kembali kehilangan cahayanya. Ia kembali berada dalam kesendirian.

Drap drap drap

"MINNA!" teriaknya seraya terus berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah Master.

Brak!

Ted lalu mendobrak pintu tersebut.

Pyaar!

Pyaar!

"! ?" Ted membeku di tempat begitu mendengar suara-suara yang meriah itu.

Beberapa buah cracker dan confetti dinyalakan tepat ketika Ted mendobrak pintu itu.

"K-kalian…?"

Pyaar!

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ted!" seru mereka semua.

"A-apa…?" Ted menatap mereka semua dengan tidak percaya.

"Hari ini 4 Oktober. Hari saat pertama kali kau di-release dan hari ulang tahunmu." Master berjalan mendekati Ted dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Apa kau lupa?" tanyanya, tersenyum kecil.

"Teto-chan, ayo maju!" seru Miku, mendorong Teto maju ke depan.

Bugh!

"K-kyaa!" jerit Teto kaget.

"…" Master tersenyum kecil dan menyingkir, membiarkan Ted menangkap Teto.

Hup!

"… T-Teto…" ujar Ted pelan―nyaris tidak terdengar―dengan wajah memerah. "A-aku―"

"Tecchan…" Teto tersenyum lembut, wajahnya juga merona merah. "Otanjoubi omedetou!" serunya, memberikan Ted sebuah bungkusan berisi cookie, tersenyum manis padanya―sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"E-eh?" Ted menatap Teto dengan bingung. "A-apa yang―Bu-bukannya kau sedang marah padaku?

"Fuh… Itu semua cuma sandiwara…" jawab Dell sembari tersenyum kecil, menepuk pundak Ted dari belakang.

"Hai," timpal Haku yang berjalan di belakang Dell. "Ted-san… Otanjoubi omedetou…" Haku tersenyum kecil.

"Ehehe~ Lagipula, aku 'kan nggak mungkin marah sama Tecchan!" seru Teto, tertawa kecil.

"Aktingmu tadi hebat loh, Teto-chan," Karasu mengacungkan jari jempolnya pada Teto. "Aku sampai kaget. Ahaha…"

"… B-Baka dana…" sahut Ted pelan, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"… T-Tecchan?" Teto menatap Ted dengan cemas. "Tecchan… Marah padaku ya? G-gomen―"

Gyut!

Bruk!

"! ?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Ted memeluk Teto dengan sangat erat. Cookie yang dibuatnya pun terjatuh.

"T-Tecchan! Ya-yame―"

"Omae wa jitsu ni baka dana!" seru Ted, memeluk Teto semakin erat dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas bahu Teto . "Aku… Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Aku nggak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu!" Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Kau adikku satu-satunya… Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu…"

_'T-Tecchan… Menangis…?'_ batin Teto. "G-gomenna…" sahutnya pelan, mendorong Ted pelan menjauh darinya―melepaskan pelukannya―dan berjongkok, mengambil hadiahnya yang tadi terjatuh. Gadis berkuncir dua itu lalu berdiri dan berkata pada Ted, "Di rumah Master, aku sibuk membuat cookie ini untuk Tecchan. Banyak yang jadinya gagal sih, tapi Sayu-chan dan Yufu-chan membantuku. Akhirnya, aku bisa membuat cookie ini untuk Tecchan." Teto tersenyum lembut dan memberikan cookie itu pada Ted. "Maaf ya… Cookie-nya sudah hancur gara-gara aku nggak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi…"

_'Pantas saja tadi aku juga nggak melihat Sayu dan Yufu…'_ batin Ted seraya melepaskan kacamatanya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ted, lebih baik, kau nggak menerima cookie itu." ujar Kaito tiba-tiba. "Kau 'kan tahu, rasa cookie buatan Teto itu mengerikan."

"Bakaito cerewet!" omel Teto kesal. "Habisnya, aku bingung mau memberi Tecchan hadiah apa," Teto menundukkan kepalanya. "Uangku cuma sedikit. Lalu, aku teringat kalau Tecchan suka membuatkanku cake yang enak. Makanya, aku juga mau membuatkan Tecchan cake. Tapi jadinya malah cookie…"

"Tapi rasanya memang sangat mengerikan," kata Neru. "Aku dan Miku 'kan pernah sampai sakit perut karena memakannya."

"U-uuh…" Teto tertunduk lesu. Kemudian, ia membuka bungkusan itu, mengambil sebuah cookie, dan mencobanya. "Rasanya nggak aneh kok…" ujarnya sedih, masih sambil mengunyah cookie-nya.

"Lidahmu mati rasa tuh." gumam Rook pelan.

"…"

Gyut!

"?"

Ted memeluk pinggang Teto tiba-tiba, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"E-eto… Tecchan?" Teto menatap Ted dengan bingung, wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

"…" Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Ted langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil milik Teto, menciumnya.

"!"

"Oh…!"

Wajah Teto kini sudah lebih merah dari warna rambutnya. Sementara Master dan VocaUtau yang lainnya menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Ciee! Romantisnya!" seru Ruko, menebarkan beberapa confetti pada mereka.

"First kiss!" seru Meiko girang.

"Gyaaa! Tetooo!" seru―atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, jerit―Tsubame dan Karasu histeris.

"Wah, Ted keenakan tuh!" cibir Sora dan Shin iseng.

"Omedetou!" seru Eiji riang, berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi Ted dan Teto.

"T-Tecchan!" Teto mendorong Ted menjauh darinya tiba-tiba. "A-apa yang Tecchan―"

"Teto no koto ga," Ted mulai berbicara, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Teto tadi, menatapnya dengan serius. "Daisuki dayo."

"A-apa…! ?"

"Aku nggak butuh hadiah ini," ujar Ted lagi, menunjuk cookie yang dibuatkan Teto. "Asal ada Teto―Bagiku, Teto adalah hadiahku yang terindah." Ted tersenyum kecil dan mengelus-elus rambut Teto dengan lembut.

"…" Teto terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "T-Tecchan mo―Boku wa… Kimi ga daisuki dayo…"

"Huwaaa! Teto, bagaimana denganku! ?" tanya Tsubame dan Karasu histeris.

"A-aku cuma menganggap kalian sebagai teman dan kakak. G-gomenna, Tsubame, Karasu…" ujar Teto, menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara itu, Ted tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Tsubame dan Karasu. Sukses membuat dua orang itu naik darah.

"Ted no yarooo!"

Ted mengacuhkan mereka, lalu menoleh pada Teto dan tersenyum kecil. "Happy ending!" serunya, mencium Teto sekali lagi.

"! ?"

Brugh!

Teto pun sukses pingsan dengan wajah merah.

**-Owari-**

**Tanggal 4 Oktober, Tecchan ulang tahun. 10 Oktobernya, Teto no Hi.  
Ah~ Bulan Oktober memang indah =w= -Readers mundur 101 langkah-  
**

**Nyohoho~ Sei suka cara Tecchan nge-kisu Teto-chan di sini =w=d -di-drill attack-**

**-Omake-**

Di tengah-tengah keramaian pesta, tampak Teto yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas pangkuan Ted yang duduk di dekat air mancur.

"D-dasar mesum!" omel Teto, menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya. "M-masa' langsung dua kali sih! ? 'Kan―"

"Tapi kau juga suka 'kan?" tanya Ted iseng, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"U-Ukh…!" Teto mati kutu, nggak bisa membalas. "Tecchan no bakaaa!" Teto lalu beranjak dari posisi tidur-tidurannya memukul-mukul dada Ted.

"Ahaha…" Ted tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, baru satu kali kok."

"Eh? Satu kali bagaimana?" tanya Teto bingung.

"Yang sebenarnya itu yang kedua," jawab Ted dengan santainya. "Yang pertama tadi, aku cuma mencicipi rasa cookie buatanmu."

"E-eeeh! ?"

"Cookie buatanmu kali ini enak loh," Ted tersenyum kecil, mengelus-elus rambut Teto.

"Ho-Hontou ni?" tanya Teto senang.

Ted mengangguk kecil. "Tapi terlalu manis…" ujarnya lagi sambil mengambil satu buah cookie lagi. "Kau pakai gula berapa banyak sih?"

"Ekh! ?" seru Teto tiba-tiba, teringat sesuatu. "Aku lupa kalau Tecchan nggak suka makanan manis!" Teto lalu mulai menangis. "Hiks… G-gomen, Tecchaaan… Gomennaaa… Hiks…"

"O-oi! Jangan nangis dong!" ujar Ted panik.

"Hiks… Gomenna…" Teto lalu menghapus air matanya, mencoba berhenti menangis. "Hiks…"

"Hm…" Ted menatap Teto, tampak sedang berpikir. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Teto lagi, tersenyum jahil. "Biar kau berhenti menangis, kau makan saja cookie buatanmu itu," Ted lalu mengambil sebuah cookie lagi dan menggitnya. "Tapi kusuapin. Bagaimana?"

"E-eekh! ?" Wajah Teto kembali memerah. "Ng-nggak mauuu! Dameee!" seru Teto, mendorong Ted―yang semakin mendekat padanya―menjauh darinya.

"Fufu~ Nggak apa-apa 'kan?" Ted tertawa kecil, makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Teto dengan nafsunya.

"Kyaaa! Dameee! Tecchan no hentaaai!"

"Wah, wah…" Master menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian itu, tertawa kecil. "Dasar, Ted itu… Ahaha…"

"Cih, Ted keenakan tuh." cibir Sora, kelihatannya iri.

"Tapi dia sudah banyak berubah dari sejak pertama kali dia diciptakan." Master tersenyum kecil.

Sora mengangguk. "… Kiseki no youna dayo."

"T-Tecchaaan! Dameee!"

"Fufu~"


End file.
